hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan!! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Flintfall/Longspot:Brown cat with long fur in face, like hair, has scar hidden by fur, from attack by Hollyleaf's 'vist', power:none, exept can talk Twoleg, what good it that? will put pic here later Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes. Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mentor:Stardust Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tigerkit.jpg Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit going to EarthClan at six moons Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit going to EarthClan at six moons file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit, going to EarthClan at six moons file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit, going to EarthClan at six moons Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, is expecting kits file:Whitestar.jpg Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarX???????? =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *4 Voles *0 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *4 Mice *4 Starlings *2 Rabbits *6 Fish Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 4, 2010 Dustpelt grabs a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and quickly eats it. Deputy of StarClan 21:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Darkpaw reappers with her family from the Dark Forest for a little while( Until I hav to go)---Daughter of Scourge-- Hello Darkpaw how is your traning going? Deputy of StarClan 21:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) -At these words, Stardust comes up to the two cats- "Hello Darkpaw. How was it in the Dark Forest?" -Stardust looks at his wound, and franticly grooms it- August 5th Sandstar pads up to Stardust, "I think you should see Hollyleaf about that" she says concerned -Stardust looks up- "No, i-it's fine." -Stardust runs to the medicine den- (RAWR! THE STUPID DATABASE WUZ LOCKED YESTERDAY!) Sandstar watches Stardust run to the medicine den and nods in approval. Then she pads in the direction of the nursery-$@nd$+@r -Stardust enters the medicine den, and Gingerheart comes up from a hole in the ground with marigold- (hope you don't mind I found a place to store herbs, Sandy. It has two enterances.) "I smelled a wound. Stardust, need some herbs?" -Stardust shakes head- "No, Sandstar said there was a wound needed to tend to. See?" -Stardust shows long scratch- "Ow. Where did ''you get that?" -Stardust looks around- "Can you keep a secret? I can't tell your sister." -Gingerheart meows in protest, "B-but I can't!, then applies marigold on Stardust, and says, "Be careful with that."- -Stardust nods and purrs, "Thank you."- (Not at all! ;)) Sandstar pads into the nursery(P.S. I REALLY wanna play with Blazekit! ;))-$@nd$+@r (Sure!!! Just watch out for Tigerkit...........and the greeting. XD) -10 kits pounce on Sandstar, and Tigerkit and Blazekit sneak behind Sandstar- "HI, SANDSTAR!" -Crystalwing purrs in amusement at her kits- (Is going to be on every hour-and a half, byez.) (Okay, late showing. :P 3:30 or so ma time! -Is back- BBL in a few hours! .P) (I needz help staring rping . . . again :P I'm horrible. Right now, I'm thinking of Char-chan wanting to find out more about StarClan and maybe asking to join, but being too shy to say anything :P) Webgal15 22:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (YOU'RE ON!!!!!!!!! And if Char-chan does, sign up for the next gathering if you can come. So what do you want me to help you with??? Imma start.) -Gingerheart sniffs the air- "I smell a..........HOLLYLEAFFFFFFFF!" -Hollyleaf, who is pacing the camp, looks up- "What???" -Gingerheart gesters with her tail- "Okay." -Hollyleaf is whispering with Gingerheart in den- "What is it?" "I smell two things. a cat who really isn't, and she is trying to say something, but she can't." "Really? Is it that strange cat?" "Yep." "Crow-food, those badgers." "What does that have to do with announcing?" "Just wanted to say." -Gingerheart rolls eyes, and steps out- (That black cat whose name is supposedly Charlotte from the other day is up in a tree near the StarClan camp. Webgal15) (Oh.) -Gingerheart goes under the huge leaf which is hidden, and goes to the tunnels- -Hollyleaf follows- -to territory!- (o, fail. What I meant to post was: That black cat whose name is supposedly Charlotte from the other day is up in a tree near the StarClan camp)Webgal15 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) -Whitestar is back from the tunnels, and she tries to hide her paw, of course, Tigerkit is in front of it- -Whitestar goes into nursery- -Gingerheart is back from the tunnels- -Hawk comes into camp- "Here we are." -Hawk lets go of Charlotte- -Hologram of Hollyleaf comes out-(Don't ask me how. Imma tired after a LONG Sabrina Marathon.) -Hawk flies into den swiftly, and the real Hollyleaf comes out- "Hello." (Are you getting a warrior name?) ". . . Hi . . ." (Probably not :P) Charlotte :3 23:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) -Frantic Shadekit comes out- "You're my only friend............You're my only frie..............." (Who?) -Shadekit faints- -Gingerheart falls over- "Hollyleaf, I think I know your grandkit's great-grand-father........" (Why not??? IS she going to freak out?) Shadekit wakes up, and his pale yellow eyes are wide- "IT NEVAH ENDS!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH! AHH! AHHHHH!!!!!!!" (What never ends?) -Charlotte looks around overwhelmed- (Naw, probably because she's always been Charlotte and wants to keep being Charlotte :P) Charlotte :3 23:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (Is this permanent???) -Shadekit's eyes get wide again- "Zellie, is that you? I haven't seen you since.............. Uuhuhuhuh......." (Who's Zellie? :P) (It's pronouced in a crying tone: OOH-HUH-HUH-HUH...... Just said.) -Hollyleaf is clsoe to fainting- "Are you....................." " Stardust, who where you fighting last night?" ( I HATE THE STUPID DATABASE!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- "W-w-w-w-w-hy???" -Charlotte shifts a paw nervously and steps on a rock, then gets dizzy and faints- (Meh, didn't have much to add to the current situation, so . . . yuh, couldn't hide this thing forever) Charlotte :3 23:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) " Because I don't want to wake up one morning and find you dead. If I knew who it was, mabye Tigerstar cloud stop him."---Daughter of Scourge-- -Gingerheart comes to- ('What were you saying, Char?') "Who's Tigerstar? Tigerkit as leader?" "No." (g2g)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Bye.) "Then who?" -Charlotte's vision:- -Cat with ginger fur looks at waterfall that covers little cave with some sort of blue floating stone in the back- "Ali! You look terribly bruised up! What happened?" -Bloody blue cat speaks weakly- "This dilute calico came and attacked me, then made off with the Stone . . . Ursula, I've failed!" -"Ursula" looks astonished- "No! We have to do something!" -"Ali" collapses- "No, I'm done for . . ." -Charlotte possibly sees "Ali" go limp before she snaps back into consciousness- -back to real life- -Charlotte's eyes stretch wide- "That. Was. Weird." Charlotte :3 00:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart nods- "What was that? Those strange cats sounded like they had a master!" -Shadekit pads to the cats from the dirtplace- "I FOUND THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH! It's the toilet!" (What's a toilet?) -Hollyleaf looks at Shadekit- (The strange cats in Char-chan's vision? If so, they MIGHT be sent by Master Debbie, the one who is also protecting the Stones, or they might be there on their own accord.) Charlotte :3 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (copies) (WHAT WAS CHAR GOING TO SAY???) (What she said. "That. Was. Weird.". And what's with the underlines in place of my words?) Charlotte :3 00:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (About joining StarClan??? And the underlie in sensored. I can't stand the G*** Word. I'm sorry about the rudeness. *Yawns G2G!) (Wait, it can be used as a swear? I didn't even know, I meant the things in some Twoleg machines that turn to power stuff :P But I'll change the things to magical stones. And aww :( Bye) Charlotte :3 (Imma back!!! :D) -Shadekit is up again- "Oh, I wish my fur had an elastic band." (Why?) (OMG WB *huggles u*) "All I know is there's a dilute calico cat on the loose, stealing these things called 'Time Stones'. Oh, and, sorry to ask, but can I join you guys?" -Charlotte shifts her paws uneasily- Sandstar buckles under the weight of the kits, "Ooof!" (Imma back!!!!! :D Im getting off in about 30 min though. im goin to da gym ;))-$@nd$+@r (okay.) -Shadekit goes to his littermates- "That's anything like a hairball, try eating grass. That brings it right up!" -Hollyleaf is paralyzed with fear, her fur rosen- "That is one strange cat." -Shadekit sahkes his head- "What was I saying??? Hello, Sandstar!" Sandstar slowly gets up and smiles, "Hello Shadekit" -Charlotte pads up to Sandstar nervously- (Brb, taking puppy for a walk.) Charlotte :3 01:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (Bye!) Shadekit is tumbled by his littermates, and he "Uupmph"s. "I mean it!" Sandstar mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrow's in amusement (Kay ;) I just got back from the park with my dog Jasper(See my blog). He loves to run and is a great running partner :D He will run for three miles or so with me, and then he will refuse to move though. Right now hes trying to figure out what an ant is ^.^)-$@nd$+@r (-giggles- Oh, I used to have a dog. -sighs- Hope you don't mind that Shadekit periodotticly has visions, and says weird things. ANd other things. Okay???? (can't spell)) (I dont mind at all! ;) and im sorry about your dog ;(.)-$@nd$+@r (Aww! I have a cat named Jasper. He's 15. The puppy I walked was named Tasha. She's crazed xD *late*) Charlotte :3 01:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (Let's RP!!!) -Hollyleaf hisses, and runs into tunnels- -Charlotte looks at Sandstar nervously- "Are you the leader?" (xD Im holding both of my dogs now. One of them is sitting behind me, and I have the overweight one on my lap(Cookie. You can see how he got his name huh? ^.^) Sandstar nods, "That would be me. Now, who are you exactly?"-$@nd$+@r -Hollyleaf purrs, out of tunnels- "She's Charlotte." -Shadekit comes up to all three cats, glazed eyes- "Or kill her." Sandstar looks at Shadekit puzzled for a moment, and then turns to Charlotte, "Is this correct?" -$@nd$+@r -Hollyleaf looks at Shadekit, eyes shocked- "Why, you are........" -Shadekit mews,- "What should I do? I'm a cat." "We all are." "Go ask your aunts." "But they're dead! "''That's riiiiight!" "Yes, I am Charlotte. I've been thinking about this for a while, and now I have the courage to ask: may I join you guys?" Charlotte :3 (Sandy left. D:) -Hollyleaf nods- "You can, and we'll hold your ceremony when she's ready." "Ceremony? For what?" "Don't you know? When everry outsider is accepted, you have a ceremony! Your new name is chanted, and............." "New name? But I've always been Charlotte. Do I need a new name?" "Depends. Just who are you?" -Charlotte becomes lost in thought- "I forget . . . all I know is, my name is Charlotte, my friend's name is Hikaru, my kit is Callie, and I'm not from here. Am I even supposed to be a cat?" "Depends. What happened?" "Don't know." "What happened before you woke up in the den?" "I don't remember. I don't remember any of my life before, other than names." -Hollyleaf's eyes widen-"Oh no, memory loss." -Hollyleaf flexes her claws, and sparkles come off her- "I remember my attack guarding Elmkit...That changed my life forever." August 6, 2010 Sandstar dips her head, "If you like, you may stay here until you get your memory back"-$@nd$+@r -Heads torward fresh-kill pile and picks up a squirrel and pads away to eat it.-Shadeflower (Your not logged in Shade)-$@nd$+@r (Oh)-Shadeflower "Thank you" Charlotte :3 15:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "That's all right with us. Be our guest." Hello! -All kits are playing together- "Okay, you be ShadowClan, and we'll be StarClan!" -Crystalwing tries to get across the clearing with Whitestar, and they get a rabbit- Dustpelt wakes up and goes into the medcine cat den. "Hey Hollyleaf could I ask you something? Its kinda of private so could we go into the territory?" Deputy of StarClan 20:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "Sure. Follow me." -Hollyleaf pads out of den, and goes behind leaf- Dustpelt follows her into the territory. Deputy of StarClan 20:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (I lover Tigerkit's pic Holly! :DDDDDDDDDDD)-$@nd$+@r (Its pretty cool!) Deputy of StarClan 21:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I have the four kit's personalities. Earthkit is the leader, Tigerkit's mischevious, which makes EarthXTiger bcker, Blazekit.......Hi. Very polite. And Shadekit has mood swing A LOT, and is just cute.) (Blazekit had better be if im gonna be his mentor!!!!!!!)-$@nd$+@r (I like Shade's personality. :D (read yesterday's posts!) and when it was like "We all are. Go ask your aunts. But they're dead! That's riiiight! -giggles-) -Whitesar is panting by Crystalwing- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaaaaaaaGH!!!!!!!!!! HELP!" -Gignerheart sees this, and paces- "Oh no, oh no, oh no, HOLLYLEAF, WHERE ARE YOU!" -Hollyleaf is back- "Here! Whitestar, get in the nursery!" "Hollyleaf,what's going on?"-Shadeflower StarClan Category:StarClan